1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet tool, and more particularly to a multi-tool handle having a ratchet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ratchet handle comprises a ratchet connected to a handle. During use, the user may need various tools. Therefore, the ratchet handle having a single tool is inconvenient for use and cannot meet the demand of different occasions except the user has purchased all kinds of tools. However, some tools may become idle after used once. This causes a waste. Because the tools are separate, they are inconvenient for storage and may be lost easily.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.